Attack of the Fangirls!
by December'sRose
Summary: Sokka finds a new town called “Fanfiction Community” and convinces the others to check it out with him. Extended drabble from my fic “D is for Drabble” No OC’s. No pairings. ONE SHOT


Title: Attack of the Fangirls!

Rated K+

Summary: Sokka finds a new town called "Fanfiction Community" and convinces the others to check it out with him. Extended drabble from my fic "D is for Drabble" No OC's. No pairings. ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: I thought this would be fun to post up. This was a drabble from my fic "D is for Drabble". I thought I'd make it into an extended one shot. Enjoy!

---

Fanfiction Community.

It seemed innocent enough. Sokka had been glancing at the map as they were flying on Appa.

Katara had been hesitant about entering a town they barely knew about. Even though Sokka had pointed out that they needed new supplies and something to eat, she had this bad feeling.

You know, the kind of feeling you get when something bad would happen or has happened.

It was just a feeling she couldn't shake off.

"Don't worry about it! We'll go and stock up and maybe get something to eat and we'll be out before the sun sets!" Sokka assured his sister, placing the map back into his bag as Aang guided Appa towards the new town.

"Sokka, I just don't know. . ."

"Yeah Snoozles, this wouldn't be the first time one of your 'brilliant' ideas got us into trouble."

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Will you guys stop worrying! It's just a stinking town!"  
"Sokka's right," Aang piped up. "What could possibly go wrong?"

It took awhile before Appa reached the set destination. Sokka lead the gang boldly, entering the town. He completely missed the sign that said:

**BEWARE! RABID FANGIRLS AHEAD! **

It had been covered in some kind of green moss.

"See! There's nothing wrong around here!" Sokka said, running ahead in the deserted street. He waved his arms around to prove his point.

"Where _is_ everyone?" Toph asked.

Aang glanced around. It was a fairly nice town. He spotted a tea shop, a clothing store and a market place. It seemed like a pretty peaceful little town. Well, it seemed peaceful until. . .

"LYKE OMG! IT'S THE AVATAR!1!1!1"

Out of no where, girls of _all _ages ran out of the shops screaming with excitement.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU HE LOOKS SO CUTE WITH KATARA!" One shouted gleefully, pointing as Aang and Katara shared a confused look.

"NO WAY! Katara you're in love with Prince Zuko!" Another girl protested.

Then, all the girls started arguing at the same time.

"AANG BELONGS WITH TOPH!"  
"NO WAY! AANG BELONGS WITH KATARA! THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!"  
"AANG SHOULD TOTALLY GO WITH MY OC! HER NAME IS CRYSTAL ROSE DIAMOND!"  
"THAT'S A STUPID NAME!"

"IS NOT! SHE'S THE SECOND AVATAR AND THEY SHOULD TOTALLY FALL IN LOVE! IT'S DESTINY! IT'S KISMET!"

"YOUR CHARACTER IS A MARY SUE! AND YOU SAID DESTINY TWICE!"

"_SHE IS NOT A MARY SUE!"_

(A cat fight broke out)  
"AANG BELONGS WITH KATARA!"  
"KATARA BELONGS WITH ZUKO!"  
This statement of course, caused Katara to yelp. She started to protest but the fan girls continued their debate and ignored her.

"AANG AND KATARA! IT SHOULD BE KATAANG!"  
"IT SHOULD BE TAANG!"  
"IT SHOULD BE ZUTARA!"  
"IT SHOULD BE TOKKA!"

"Uh. . ." Aang was seriously confused. What were these girls talking about!? He soon found that he had been chosen as the rope for a massive tug o' war game. The girls had shoved Katara aside and seized Aang. Sokka tugged Toph away before she was caught in the middle of the "battle scene".

"ZUTARA FOR EVER!"  
"KATAANG FOR LYFE!"

"ZUTARA!"  
"TAANG!"  
"KATAANG!"

Back and forth and back and forth! The debate wouldn't stop, and Aang found his arms becoming sore as the fan girls pulled.

"KATAANG!"  
"ZUTARA!"  
"KATAANG!"  
"ZUTARA!"

"So, let me get this straight. Those random girls want my sister to end up with Aang?" Sokka asked Toph as she listened to the debate in front of her.  
"I think so," Toph replied.

"How do they know who we even are!?" Katara cried as a couple of girls got into a cat fight a few feet away.

"So if Kataang, means Aang and Katara, then Taang must mean. . ."  
"IT SHOULD BE TOPH AND AANG!"  
"NO! KATAANG FOREVER!"  
"ZUTARA FOR LYFE!"

"Zuko and Katara!? Come on, get real!" Toph snorted. Katara blushed as she remembered her little run in with Zuko over at the cave. This blush would have been noticed automatically by the "ZUTARA" fan girls but they were too determined to have their ship win that they paid no attention to the water bender.

"TOPH'S RIGHT! ZUKO BELONGS WITH SOKKA! ZUKKA FOR LYFE! ZUKKA FOR LYFE!" (This had been shouted by a group of yaoi fan girls)

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"THAT WON'T EVER HAPPEN!"  
"IT SHOULD! IT COULD! ZUKKA FOR LYFE!"  
"NO! KATAANG!"  
"ZUTARA!"  
"TAANG!"  
"TOKKA!"  
"ZUTARA!"  
"KATAANG!"

"GUY'S HELP ME!" Aang shouted, helplessly. He tried to break free, but the fan girls held a strong grip.

"KATAANG!"  
"ZUTARA!"  
"TAANG!"  
"TOKKA!"  
"ZUKKA FOR LYFE!" (Again, this was shouted by the group of yaoi fan girls.)

"ENOUGH!"  
Katara's shout had been loud enough to echo over the squabble in front of her. The fan girls stood still for a moment and listened intently on what she had to say.

"I don't know who you are or WHERE we are! I don't know how you guys know our names or what you guys are even debating about! I do know that if you continue using my best friend as a tug o' war rope then I'm going to have to do something about it!"

The crowd went ". . ." and then:

"SHE LOVES AANG!"  
"SHE LOVES ZUKO!"  
"AANG AND TOPH!"  
"KATAANG!"  
"ZUTARA!"  
"TAANG!"

"TOKKA!"  
"ZUKKA!" (The yaoi fan girls weren't about to give up!)

Sokka again glanced over at Toph as Katara ran in the battle scene to help her best friend.

"Coming here was YOUR idea," Toph snapped at him, bitterly. Sokka made a face.  
"How was I supposed to know this place was full of rabid fan girls! You know, it's stuff like this that they should put on maps!"

Toph shook her head. "Come on, let's get Aang out of there."  
"HELP ME!!!!!!!!"

-Fin-

A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Is it funny? Stupid? Well, review or flame me to let me know! I appreciate feedback and support and will reply to your reviews! Thanks for taking the time out to read! Please review! Also, don't forget to check out my fic "D is for Drabble"!


End file.
